


Speak Now and Run

by Niektete (therealfroggy)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealfroggy/pseuds/Niektete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is about to get married, so why is he so sad? Written for a kink meme at LiveJornal; kink = abduction of the willing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak Now and Run

It was a beautiful day in the Caribbean, Will thought to himself as he looked out the chapel window. Sunny, not too hot, a few fluffy clouds drifting across the sky. And his bride-to-be was on her way to the chapel, all dressed up for her wedding.

Their wedding, he should say.

So why didn't he?

Will sighed. He had wanted Elizabeth all his life, and now that he was about to marry her, he didn't feel comfortable. Not at all. He didn't even feel happy; all he felt, was a growing sense of dread in the pit of his stomach.

And, if he was honest with himself, a lot of regret. Regret that he hadn't told Elizabeth about his true feelings before asking her to marry him, regret about inviting a lot of people to witness this disaster of a wedding (it would be – he wasn't sure he'd be able to go through with it)... and a lot of regret about not sailing off with Jack Sparrow and his crew.

The pirate had offered. Will had declined, thinking of his duty to Elizabeth.

He really hated that decision, thinking back on it. Will desperately wished he'd gone off on the Pearl, with Jack.

The bells began ringing, and the chapel doors opened. Elizabeth walked in, radiant as ever, with a big smile on her face. Governor Swann was leading her up the aisle. Commodore Norrington, with a seat in the first row, looked dejectedly at the bride as she made her way up towards Will.

Will didn't feel quite well. In fact, he thought he might be sick. Where was one of Jack's daring escapes when you needed it?

No sooner had Elizabeth reached him and grasped his arm than the priest began droning.

“Dearly beloved...”

Will closed his eyes tight, trying to make it all go away. He listened to the priest talk about fidelity and true love, God's intentions with marriage and a lot of other things he could care less about. He opened his eyes to look at Elizabeth, and images of a grinning pirate flashed in front of her pretty, smiling face.

Will barely suppressed a sigh. He was in love with a pirate, and yet he was marrying the governor's daughter.

Finally, the ceremony drew towards an end.

“If any of you present know of a reason why these two should not be married -” the priest began, looking importantly around. So did governor Swann; he didn't want anything ruining this day.

“I should bloody well think so.”

The entire assembly turned towards the door, gasping and whispering. There, dramatically framed by the open chapel door, stood one Jack Sparrow.

Will's heart skipped a beat. _Jack?_

“Pardon me, sir?” the priest exclaimed. He looked positively scandalized.

“I was saying, my good man, that I know a bloody good reason – if you'll pardon my French – why these two should not be married,” Jack said, sauntering up the aisle in that drunken manner of his. His words were as slurry as ever, and Will felt a wave of heat suffuse him.

No one but Jack Sparrow could make drunk look that appealing.

Next to Will, Elizabeth gave an exasperated huff. “Jack! I thought we agreed that -”

“Calm down, love, this has nothing to do with you,” Jack said dismissively, then looked straight at Will. Their eyes locked. Will waited, holding his breath.

“I object to this whole marriage,” Jack clarified, holding Will's gaze, “because the groom's affections are otherwise engaged.”

Will could feel Elizabeth's fingers digging into his arm. “What?” she hissed, glaring at the pirate as if that would make him disappear and stop ruining her big day.

“Not only does he desire someone else,” Jack said, a slow grin tugging at the corners of his mouth, “but he's just received a better offer.”

Will's heart was thumping. He looked closely at the pirate, trying to detect a lie, but Jack's expression was indecipherable.

“What on earth do you mean?” commodore Norrington demanded, standing up angrily.

Jack didn't grace the commodore with an answer. He stepped up close to Will, unceremoniously waving Elizabeth off, and grinned in full at the other man. “So what will it be, mister Turner?” he said. “Will you be takin' me up on that offer?”

“Yes,” Will answered, before he had time to think and without care for their audience.

Jack's hand on his shoulder was there before he could react, and then Jack grabbed him, whirled him around and tipped him over. Will grasped the pirate's vest for support, gasping as he found himself leaning over Jack's arm with not much else to support him.

“In advance, may I say that I'm not sorry at all, and that you'd better be prepared to make a hasty exit,” Jack said with a wink. Then he pressed his lips against Will's.

As soon as the pirate let up, a lot of things happened at once. Norrington, with a roar of rage, reached for his sword, leaping out of his seat. Governor Swann was staring in horror at his would-be son-in-law, and Elizabeth screamed before promptly fainting.

That, it seemed, was their cue. Norrington dropped his sword to catch Elizabeth, and suddenly everyone was on their feet. Jack grabbed Will by the wrist, physically dragging him along as he ran for the door. Will, still in a daze from the oddest kiss in his life, stumbled after the pirate as fast as he could manage.

As soon as they were out the door, Jack changed course and charged towards the wall circling the settlement, on the edge of the cliffs.

“Do you know what you're doing?” Will gasped, trying to keep up with his kidnapper.

Jack skidded to a halt just in front of the low wall, and grabbed a piece of rope that was lying on the wall. “Hold on to this.”

Will grabbed the rope. He had no choice but to blindly trust the pirate.

Jack looked over the wall, grinned, and grabbed the other piece of rope. “Get ready,” he announced.

Will looked over the edge as well. There, far below, was the Pearl – anchored, swaying slightly in the wind, and with a rope connecting the top of her main mast to a pole just a few feet to Jack's right.

“Will that thing hold us?” Will asked.

“Halt! Sparrow, Turner, you're under arrest! Arrest them,” Norrington shouted, pointing an angry sword at the two men. He and his men had just spilled around the corner, the soldiers looking with indecision and confusion at the fugitives.

Jack jumped onto the wall, barely keeping his balance as usual. “Gentlemen,” he declared, “it's been a pleasure. Miss Swann...”

Will could see Elizabeth glare up at them from the small crowd gathering on the cliff.

“This will be the day you always remember as the day you _almost_ married Will Turner.”

Then he turned, threw his own rope across the one connecting the cliff and the Pearl, and jumped.

Will threw Elizabeth an apologetic look before following suit, jumping after the pirate and sliding down the length of rope that was too steep for control. After a short drop, he crashed into Jack, who'd just had a rather violent encounter with the mast itself.

“Get down!” Jack commanded, and Will – after a brief struggle with gravity and balance – managed to hug the mast, beginning his descent. Jack paused only to cut the rope with a dagger before following the other man towards the lookout post.

“Set sail, man!” Jack yelled at Gibbs, clinging to the mast with arms and legs.

“Already sailin', cap'n!” Gibbs shouted back. The crew was a flurry of activity down on the deck.

Pausing for a moment, Will looked up at Jack, then burst into laughter, letting himself slide down until his feet hit the post floor. He was laughing as the pirate joined him, and he was laughing as they both sank panting to the floor of the barrel-like structure.

“You're mad!” Will gasped, still laughing. “You can't be of sound mind! What were you thinking?”

“It'll be a sad world when a pirate starts thinkin', love,” Jack said, winking at the other man.

“Should you call me that?” Will said, blushing a little.

“Can't think what else I should call you.” Jack got to his feet, took a deep breath, and began climbing down the webbed rope serving as a ladder.

***

Later that evening, the Pearl was making good time towards Tortuga and the crew were making good use of a fair amount of rum. The laughter and song permeated the night, and a lot of crude jokes were shouted in the general direction of the captain's cabin.

The crew, of course, were fully aware of why they'd made the round-trip to Port Royal and why they'd had to sail away at top speed. Their captain wasn't all that secretive. And the captain's new _first mate_ blushed like a maiden on his wedding night when the captain announced they were retiring for the night.

And Will, enduring endless teasing from Gibbs and Anamaria, was really blushing at that very hour. A fine shade of crimson was, in fact, covering his face and neck, and was spreading rapidly down towards his chest.

“Why, mister Turner, if I didn't know better, I'd think you'd never done this before,” Jack smirked, crawling up the bunk, naked as the day he was born (save the scarf around his head) and with a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

Will was lying on his back, equally naked, trying not to look too obviously at the pirate's golden skin, his lean body highlighted by a dozen lit candles. And definitely trying hard not to listen to the songs sung out on deck. He was nervous enough already.

“If you must know, I haven't,” he confessed, glancing quickly up at Jack before lowering his eyes again.

Jack laughed softly. “Trust me, love, no one believes otherwise.”

Will frowned. “What?”

“You're the very image of virginal prudishness,” Jack said, on his hands and knees above the younger man. “Which, of course, you won't be tomorrow mornin'. And then they'll all mock you for that, so just get used to being laughed at.”

Will didn't see how that was supposed to be funny, but he didn't really want to worry about it right then – not with a naked Jack slowly lowering himself until he was lying on top of Will, skin rubbing against skin, a hard length of flesh pressing against Will's hip.

“So tell me, mister Turner, are you curious and eager to learn? Or should I simply have my wicked way with you and ask you how it was later?” Jack said with a dark chuckle.

Will's eyes widened. “You mean to tell me... Oh. You mean...”

“Mm,” the pirate agreed, leaning in to kiss Will full on the lips.

Will hesitantly parted his lips, remembering a few stolen kisses in the gardens around the governor's house. Jack's tongue pushed into his mouth, and he gasped. A beard scraping against his own chin, calloused hands on his shoulders as they kissed, it was very different from kissing Elizabeth.

_Thank God!_

Will kissed back, his tongue tangling with Jack's. Their lips wet from the kiss, they parted, eyes locked in the soft light.

“I don't know how,” Will blurted, looking up at Jack.

The pirate grinned, the familiarity of it sending a little jolt straight through Will.

“Never you fear, love; when I'm through with you, the whores of Tortuga themselves won't be able to outshine you,” he purred, leaning in to lick slowly at Will's neck.

Will's breath was coming in shallow puffs of air. His legs spread of their own accord, letting Jack's body sink onto his own more fully. Their hips ground together and Will moaned.

“No, you'll have to turn over,” Jack murmured in Will's ear. Teeth began worrying the younger man's earlobe, causing Will to writhe beneath the pirate. “Front down. And keep your legs apart.”

Will's face felt like a furnace. He slowly turned around, burrowing his face in the pillow. He'd never done anything like this with man or woman. He had no idea what to expect, but the way Jack was grinning at him...

Jack's tongue touched down on Will's neck. The younger man sighed pleasantly as the slick appendage began trailing down his spine, leaving a cold trail of wet anticipation. When that tongue passed his lower back, however, Will tensed.

“What are you doing?”

“Mister Turner, you may feel appreciated,” Jack said, amusement in his voice. “I have gone to the great length of procuring olive oil.”

Will frowned. “Oil?”

“All the way from the Mediterranean,” Jack confirmed. “I could have settled for... naturally occurrin' liquids. But what with this being your wedding night and all...”

Will hid his face in the pillow again. “We're not married!”

“No, but you're still about to lose your innocence,” Jack chuckled. Will could hear a cork _pop_ free from a bottle. “And I mean to make it bearable, nay, even pleasurable for you.”

Will shuddered in fear. He trusted the pirate, he just didn't trust his own imagination. “Very well. I'm sure olive oil... will perform whatever function you intended it for, perfectly.”

Jack paused. “Oh, right. I keep forgettin'. You don't know a thing about this, do you?”

Will shook his head. His shoulders were pulled almost up to his ears.

“Love, there's no way to tell you without frightening you,” Jack stated. “Lie still, and it'll all be a lot of fun.”

Will whimpered. Then a slick, lukewarm substance ran down between his... over his...

“Oh,” he gasped, clutching the pillow. A finger followed the oil, stroking, spreading. Will bit into the coarse fabric of the pillow, forcing himself to lie still.

“This won't hurt if you relax,” Jack said huskily, and Will shuddered.

Pressure. A hard bite to his shoulder, hands pinning his hips in place, and then Will felt his body give way to... to...

“What, exactly, are you doing to me?” he rasped, feeling himself being stretched and filled, a sharp tang of pain overshadowing the forbidden pleasure of having Jack pressed close to him, holding him down, kissing his neck.

“I'm... doing exactly what you would have done to Elizabeth tonight,” Jack said. His voice was tight and controlled; Will had never heard him sound like that. “You know...” Gasp, push. “The part where your bits...” Thrust, moan. “... and her bits...”

“Oh!” Will exclaimed, realisation and Jack's manhood entering him at the same time. “Jack...”

“Mm, love, aren't you glad... you got a better offer?” Jack huffed, his body covering Will's. Their sweat-soaked skins slid together, making Will press back for more.

“Jack!” Will gasped, feeling the pain recede. “Isn't this... wrong?”

“Don't care,” Jack grunted, his hips rocking faster against Will's. “Really don't care.”

Will didn't either, he decided, as Jack's hand slithered between him and the mattress and found Will's aching hardness. The younger man blushed in embarrassed and lust alike, pressing his hips into Jack's hand. Pleasure speared through him.

“Jack!”

“Say that again, love,” Jack growled. He bucked harder into Will, and Will's breath left him in a rush of heat.

“Jack!”

Blackness began tingeing Will's vision. Heat rose in him until he couldn't bear it; his entire existence narrowed down to Jack over and inside him, and he cried out the pirate's name as wave upon wave of pleasure crashed through him, making him shake and gasp and claw at the bedding.

“Oh!”

Will's grip on the pillow relaxed. He felt as if every bone in his body had melted. Pleasure and little shivers raced through him, and he felt a wet heat spread beneath his hips, Jack's hand still rubbing him.

“Jack,” he stuttered, feeling the pirate so much more acutely after... what was that? It couldn't have been what he'd experienced in some of his dreams as a youth; it just couldn't. It was infinitely better, more solid, more real.

“Ah, love,” Jack gasped. He shifted above Will, drove into him deeper. “William. Won't you say it again?”

Jack, Jack, Jack. The name tumbled from Will's lips, the younger man in a daze of lingering ecstasy. Was repeated, moaned, whimpered and begged until Jack shouted “William!” and Will could feel him pulse and throb against his own body.

There was sticky heat all over them both when Jack carefully removed himself from Will, and laid down almost on top of the younger man. Will was too sated and comfortable to feel shame, or he would have blushed again.

“I've never...” Will admitted, looking shyly at the pirate. “Myself, I mean. I didn't know...”

“Don't you worry, love; we'll train you well,” Jack yawned, then rolled over onto his back. “Tomorrow. I'll demonstrate... every skill you'll need. For piracy and other occupations.”

The candles had burned down, and Will smiled in the darkness. “What occupations might those be, captain?”

Jack was already snoring. Will felt tired himself; pulling the sheets up around himself, he stretched out on the wide bunk.

Some wedding night, he thought with a grin. He should send Elizabeth a letter and enquire after her own; he had no doubts she would soon be married to Norrington.

***

_Dear Ms. Swann,  
I hope you enjoyed your wedding night as much as I did mine. If not, I am sure Jack won't mind supplying you with a pirate to help remedy the situation.  
Sincerely,  
Will Turner._

_P.S. Don't forget the olive oil!_

Jack grinned. “You're not planning on sendin' her that, are you?”

Will frowned. “Why not?”

Jack laughed, then threw the letter over the railing and took Will's arm, leading him towards the cabin. “She won't need the olive oil. Looks like you need another lesson in the human anatomy, mister Turner. If you would be so kind as to remove your breeches...”


End file.
